


Fucking Flora

by spae



Series: Comment-fic from years ago [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, M/M, Muggle Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spae/pseuds/spae
Summary: Harry stands under the mistletoe.





	Fucking Flora

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at: https://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/3912.html#cutid1
> 
> Prompt: mistletoe

Harry stood under the mistletoe hopefully.  
  
Colin came along, and Harry told him it was oregano.  
  
Seamus walked by and Harry dodged into the kitchen.  
  
He heard Fred and George coming along and hid under his invisibility cloak.  
  
Neville wandered by and Harry faked stomach cramps.  
  
Snape stalked by and sneered at him.  
  
After an hour of disappointment, he went to find Draco.  
  
  
  
Draco stared at him. “I do not need the presence of fucking flora to kiss my boyfriend, you wanker!” shoving Harry against the wall and kissing him hard.   
  
Harry could live with that. Stupid Muggle tradition anyway.


End file.
